horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Todo se Queda (Canción)
Todo se Queda ("Everything Stays" en EUA y "Todo sigue donde lo dejaste" en España) es una canción escrita por Marceline y su madre cantada en los episodios "Todo se Queda" y "La Nube Oscura". Rebecca Sugar y Olivia Olson son las que cantan respectivamente en dichos episodios. La canción fue revelada por primera vez en el panel 2015 de San Diego Comic con Hora de Aventura y Steven Universe. Esta es la primera canción de Rebecca Sugar que escribió para Hora de Aventura después de dejar el programa para trabajar en Steven Universe. Versión de Marceline en EUA Marceline: Let's go in the garden You'll find something waiting Right there where you left it Lying upside down When you finally find it You'll see how it's faded The underside is lighter When you turn it around Everything stays Right where you left it Everything stays But it still changes Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Versión de Marceline y su Madre en EUA Madre de Marceline: Let's go in the garden You'll find something waiting Juntas: Right there where you left it Lying upside down When you finally find it You'll see how it's faded The underside is lighter When you turn it around Everything stays Right where you left it Versión de Marceline en Latino América Marceline: Al jardín Vayamos Vas a encontrar algo Donde lo dejaste Pero al revés Y cuando lo encuentres Ya descolorido De abajo es más claro Al voltearlo verás Todo se queda Donde lo dejaste Todo está ahí Aunque cambiando Siempre muy lento Cada momento De sutiles maneras Todo se queda Versión de Marceline y su Madre en Latino América Madre de Marceline: Al jardín Vayamos Vas a encontrar algo Juntas: Donde lo dejaste Pero al revés Y cuando lo encuentres Ya descolorido De abajo es más claro Al voltearlo verás Todo se queda Donde lo dejaste Versión de Marceline en España Marceline: Vamos al jardín Hay algo esperando Justo donde tú lo Dejaste esa vez Cuando al fin lo encuentres Veras que esta gastado Pero por debajo Conserva su luz Todo sigue don-de Lo dejaste Todo igual Pero cambiante Muy poco a poco Diariamente De alguna manera Todo está igual Versión de Marceline y su Madre en España Madre de Marceline: Vamos al jardín Hay algo esperando Juntas: Justo donde tú lo Dejaste esa vez Cuando al fin lo encuentres Veras que esta gastado Pero por debajo Conserva su luz Todo sigue don-de Lo dejaste Letra Oficial de la SDCC Rebecca: Let's go in the garden You'll find something waiting Right there where you left it Lying upside down When you finally find it You'll see how it's faded The underside is lighter When you turn it around Everything stays Right where you left it Everything stays But it still changes Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Olivia: (Zumba) Everything stays Right where you left it Everything stays But it still changes Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Ambas: Ever so slightly Daily and nightly In little ways When everything stays Curiosidades *Rebecca Sugar y Olivia Olson cantaron "Todo se Queda" en la SDCC 2015 en el panel de Adventure Time & Steven Universe.https://youtu.be/uqIxZTCH-nI Enlaces Externos #Versión Oficial #Versión Instrumental Vídeos Hora de Aventura - Todo se Queda (Canción) (Latino) Adventure Time Everything Stays Song (Marceline)|Versión en Inglés Adventure Time - Everything Stays|Version en Inglés Todo sigue donde lo dejaste Hora de Aventuras Cartoon Network|Versión de España Referencias en:Everything Stays (song) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la 7ma Temporada Categoría:Música Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar